


Admiral's Prerogative

by wrennette



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Punishment, Rough Sex, archiving old words, it's not that scary though, lightly edited but not beta'd, not dealing well with loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo visits the Admiral on the anniversary of Carolann's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiral's Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally published there in 2008. Lightly edited for pronouns / coherence upon posting at ao3.
> 
> I don't own these characters. I don't own their awesome spaceship or their snazzy uniforms either.

He took a deep breath and stood, crossing the compartment to place a hand on Lee's shoulder. The younger man turned, looking up at him with Carolann's blue eyes. This day of all days. He pushed away the memories, gripping Lee's shoulder more firmly, leaning in so his forehead rested on Lee's, holding the smaller man against the wall. 

"Lee," the Admiral said softly, maintaining eye contact. "You know I'm not....I'm not a demonstrative man." Lee smiled, a soft snort of amusement escaping his lips. He took a deep breath. "But you have to know Lee. You have to know, that I do love you. I know I don't say it, and I know I don't show it. But I do love you. You're my son Lee, and I am proud of you."

Bill paused a moment, trying not for the first time to decipher what his son was thinking. He reached up and gently traced the sharp planes of Lee's face, lingering on the parts that always reminded him of Carolann. Lee held perfectly still under his caresses, full lips parted, breath coming fast and shallow. 

"Dad," Lee breathed against his fingers, and he ran the rough pad of his thumb over his son's soft bottom lip. Lee's lips parted further, pupils dilating until they hid Carolann's blue eyes. He leaned in slowly, pinning Lee more firmly to the wall, thrusting his tongue into Lee's mouth. The CAG just groaned softly, bringing up his hands to hold him tight, framing his face and spanning his neck. 

The wanton submission made him rock hard. He had never imagined anything like this. It flew in the face of everything he had ever been taught, everything he had ever known. And yet he felt no shame, no sense that this sudden lust was in any way improper. Finally, lungs burning, he had to pull away. He gasped breathlessly against Lee's face, reaching between their bodies to fondle the young man through his heavy uniform trousers. 

"Daddy," Lee whimpered, bucking in his hand, and he knew he was lost. He leaned in again, kissing Lee just as deeply, mapping his sweet young mouth, leaning heavily on him, letting Lee feel the weight of his body and the hardness of his arousal. Lee clung to him, one hand fumbling against the front of his uniform jacket, trying to grasp hold of him; the other still spanning the nape of his neck, keeping him close. It all felt so right, so frakking good, and he could tell Lee was just as hard as he was, and twice as needy, slim hips undulating against him as Lee stimulated himself. 

"Gods Baby," Bill murmured against Lee's full wet lips when they parted again. Lee just groaned and rode his muscular leg a little harder. The idea of his boy dry humping his thigh until he creamed all over his spotless uniform was pretty hot, but he had a few ideas that were even hotter. He eased away, pulling Lee with him, away from the wall, towards the messy bunk. When the edge hit the back of his legs, he sat, pulling Lee down on his lap and initiating another deep, hard, kiss. Reaching up, he loosened Lee's hold on his jacket, than undid the buttons and shrugged it off. 

Lee's hands were all over him, gripping his arms, mapping the muscles of his back, tweaking his hardened nipples. He groaned deeply as his boy's soft lips began to taste his exposed neck and shoulders. Reaching up again, he soon had Lee's jacket undone, and pushed it off before sliding his hands up beneath his tight uniform undershirts, pushing Lee away slightly so he could bare his exquisately sculpted torso. Gods but the boy was lovely. All hard masculine planes and sweetly blushing virginal innocence.

Bill shifted, laying Lee on the bed, than removing both of their uniform boots before undoing Lee's trousers and revealing the rest of his son. He squeezed himself gently through his trousers, than leaned down and licked a stripe up the sensitive underside of Lee's rigid purple cock. It jumped and throbbed beneath the caress, and Lee choked back a rough cry, obviously straining against his self control. 

"Let yourself go Baby," Bill urged, gently kissing the inside of Lee's quivering thigh. The boy whimpered softly, spreading his muscular thighs, offering himself freely. "Frak that looks good Baby," he murmured, lifting his son's hips to lick at his tightly puckered hole. Lee groaned deeply, bucking in his arms. 

"Please Daddy," the younger man said softly, touching himself, obviously needy. He knew that if he watched much more, he wouldn't last very long. They both wanted this, needed this, too badly. 

"Shh Baby," Bill soothed, smoothing his hands down Lee's quivering flanks. "Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you now." Lee's eyes rolled into his head, his body undulating slowly, aching for friction. He grabbed a jar of slick, scooping up a generous amount and working two fingers into his son's tightly muscled ass. Lee groaned deeply, tossing his head as he bore down, taking his fingers with some obvious pain. 

"Easy Baby," Bill murmured against Lee's neck, kissing his bulging shoulders, licking and sucking at his hard nipples, taking his mind away from the two fingers he was working in and out of his tight hole. "You've never been mounted before, have you Baby?" He had to ask, amazed at how tight his son was. Lee whimpered softly, shaking his head. He grinned a bit, than kissed away the tears that were leaking from Lee's eyes. "Don't worry Baby. I'll make it so good for you. Daddy'll make it feel so good." Lee groaned at that, bucking against him and tossing his head again, this time with a bit of pleasure in his voice as he moaned. 

"That feel good Baby?" the Admiral asked breathlessly, stroking his fingers back into Lee's ass. The CAG nodded and groaned, beginning to ride down on his fingers enthusiastically. "Wait'll you feel my dick in you Baby," he promised. "I know you'll like it. I'll make it so good for you Baby." Lee groaned more insistently, clenching around his fingers, obviously enjoying the sensation of being filled. He lubed his aching cock quickly, than eased his fingers free of Lee's ass. His boy whimpered softly when he withdrew, but than groaned deeply when he felt the slick head of his cock at his sweet hole. "Gonna make it so frakking good for you Baby," he promised again, than began to thrust into his son. Lee shivered in his arms, grunting periodically as he forced himself into the boy inch by rock hard inch. 

"So frakking hot for you Baby," Bill murmured, kissing Lee's broad shoulders, sliding in a few more inches until he was seated to the hilt. "So frakking tight. Feels so good Baby, so frakking good." Lee whimpered as he began to move, and he knew the boy was in pain, but at this point, he was at the very end of his control. It took all his restraint to keep from just boning the boy with all his strength. Slowly though, Lee became accustomed to the massive cock in his virgin hole, and soon after that, began to harden again. "That's it Baby," he urged when he felt Lee begin to take a more active part. "Feels so good, doesn't it?" 

"Daddy," Lee groaned softly, than collapsed against the bunk, bucking back on his dick like a whore. He reached down, feeling the boy's seed as it spurted from him. Lee's already tight ass clenched around his dick, and he gave up on self control, pounding into his son. 

"Yeah, you like that, don't you Baby?" He asked roughly, gripping Lee's hips so hard he knew there would be bruises. "You just love feeling your Daddy riding your tight little hole." Lee whimpered, murmuring inaudibly, bucking gently against him, but obviously spent. "Gods what a sweet little boy," he groaned. "So hot for Daddy. So frakking slutty, and all mine, aren't you Baby. It's all for Daddy, isn't it." Lee groaned more loudly and clenched around him, and finally his orgasm over took him. He shot his hot cream deep into Lee's tight ass, holding tight onto him, shaking with the intensity of it. Slowly he eased out, his softening cock slipping free with a low pop, Lee shuddering beneath him, creamy spunk leaking from his little pink pucker. Gently he curled around Lee. 

"You want this, don't you boy," he urged, reaching down to fondle Lee's balls and thickening cock. The younger man rolled beneath him, looking up at him with a blotchy tear stained face. 

"Need it Daddy," Lee said breathlessly. "Need it so bad. Please Daddy. I've been such a bad boy. Need you to punish me. I want to be good for you Daddy. Want it so bad." As he spoke, Lee started touching himself, twisting his nipples, rolling his balls, stroking his inner thighs. He bit his lip, understanding what his boy wanted, and not sure he had enough self control to give Lee what he needed.

"Good boys don't touch themselves," Bill said roughly, and Lee went still, his dick thickening with lust. "Go lean over the desk," he ordered, and Lee whimpered softly, but did it, spreading his legs wide, lifting his sweet ass into the air, showing off his abused little pucker. He groaned softly and stood, slowly crossing to stand behind his son. "Such a frakking slut," he said affectionately, then brought his hand down heavily on Lee's buttock. The younger man jumped at the sudden slap, yelping in surprise. "Good boys only speak when spoken to," he breathed into Lee's ear, letting his words caress the boy's heated skin. Lee canted his hips back for more. 

"Ten for touching yourself, and ten more for speaking out of turn," Bill said sternly, still petting Lee's ass, caressing the smooth skin, smearing around the creamy spunk that leaked from his pink hole. "You'll count each one, thank me, and ask for more. Do you understand?" Lee took a breath too long to answer, and he slammed his ass to goad him on. 

"Yes Daddy," Lee said with tears in his voice, and he could feel his own cock beginning to take interest. He smiled and smacked the boy's firm ass again. "One, thank you. Please Daddy, give me more," Lee said breathily, and he quickly filled the request. Soon Lee was quivering with need, his ass warm and red with hand prints. He held himself under rigid control until he had delivered the twentieth slap, then he parted Lee's firm cheeks and boned him without any further preparation. 

Lee screamed out in pain as he was brutally entered. As soon as the thick head was inside, he could feel his boy's tight passage clenching, and knew Lee had come just from the violence of his taking. Aroused by his son's need, and by his sexual deviancy, he plunged in more deeply, pounding Lee's clenching ass. Lee began to weep softly, but still bucked back against his driving thrusts, and soon began to beg incoherently. It was so frakking hot, and soon he could no longer control himself. He did Lee as hard and as fast as he could, holding when he was in as deeply as he could force himself and spurting another hot load of spunk into his son's tight ass. Lee groaned under him, then began to clench around him again, and he rode out the undulations, staying deep in Lee's sweet ass.

"Such a good boy," he murmured gently in Lee's ear, then slowly straightened up and pulled out, his soft cock slipping free. Lee collapsed down onto the floor, sobbing now, and he wished he could get hard one more time, because he desperately wanted to fuck the boy's sweet mouth, then come all over his face, mix those pretty tears with his seed. Instead he smeared his messy dick all over Lee, wiping off his cum with Lee's soft hair and rubbing his balls against Lee's cheeks. 

"Thank you Daddy," Lee said softly, looking up at him with Carolann's pretty blue eyes, and he wondered suddenly what the boy would look like in womens clothing. Another time. Frak.

Bill just smiled slightly, than turned his back on his needy boy and got their clothes from the bunk. He tossed Lee's uniform in his general direction, dressed himself, and went back to his desk. He could hear Lee shuffling softly into his clothes, and watched from the corner of his eye as his boy slunk from the room like a whipped dog. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what might blossom from this encounter, and he knew that now it was up to Lee. 

If his son was too weirded out by this, too scared or hurt, it would never happen again. But if Lee came back, he fully planned on frakking his sweet boy until he didn't have a single drop of cum left to squirt out. It took a few weeks, but than Lee was waiting for him when he came down from the bridge one night, and the boy was obviously nervous, but just as obviously aroused. 

"Daddy," Lee whimpered at him, and he fought the urge to smirk victoriously. He couldn't let the boy know the amount of power he held, despite being the submissive in this relationship. Instead, he whipped out his belt, and the snap of it made Lee cringe back fearfully, blue eyes wide. He bit back a smile, advancing until he had his sweet baby boy pinned to a wall. Then he allowed his smile out, a feral sort of expression. Lee whimpered beautifully and leaned up to kiss him beseechingly. 

"Take off your clothes," the Admiral ordered his son, as evenly as he could. "Keep your belt out." Lee did as he was told, eyes so big, and so beautiful. He took a deep breath, taking the belt from Lee's hands as he leaned in to kiss his boy. So frakking beautiful. Lee just melted against him, giving himself completely. When they parted, he had both of Lee's wrists in his hand, one belt looped around them securely, but not too tight. Gently he pushed Lee into the bunk, arranging the boy on his hands and knees. It really was a delectable sight. 

"Frak baby," Bill breathed out, gently smoothing Lee's firm ass. His son quivered slightly, obviously aroused but unsure of himself, of what was going to happen. "Don't move baby," he ordered softly, and silently Lee complied. With a smirk widening across his face, the Admiral let his son feel the smooth leather against his pale flesh, then snapped the belt across his ass. Lee whimpered softly, but didn't cry out. Instead the boy spread his legs slightly and arched his back, making his sweet ass an all the more delectable target. He bit his lip and laid a few more stripes of leather across Lee's ass. But he knew he couldn't get too into this, didn't dare for fear someone would notice the marks on Lee's exquisite form. 

Lee was shaking with need, his pretty face blotchy and red, dripping snot and tears. He fought the urge to groan with need, quickly lubing his dick. With a soft groan he realized he hadn't prepared the boy, and slipped a finger into him. What he found made him groan more loudly with desire. Lee had prepared himself, was already stretched wide and slick with lube. With a low growl of need the Admiral surged forward, claiming his son with a powerful thrust. The boy whimpered, collapsing to his elbows from his hands. He grinned to himself, then looped the belt around Lee's head. The boy understood what he wanted, took the leather strap between his even white teeth. Adama bit his son's shoulder gently, then reared up and frakked the boy ruthlessly.


End file.
